deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tails VS Meta Knight
DESCRIPTION Sega vs Nintendo! Which high flying, tactical fighter and ally of the hero will win? NOTE: This is going to be Archie Tails & Game Tails combined. TAILS Wiz: A long time ago, Tails was mocked and picked on just for being different. Not to mention becoming an orphan while being basically a baby. Boomstick: Sounds like one fucked up childhood! Wiz: Even so, one day he was walking in the woods, right after another thorough day of being picked on once again. And seen a blue hedgehog run by. He was curious, and followed the hedgehog. Eventually, he had lost the hedgehog and came up on a broken bi-plane. He then repaired the whole thing. Boomstick: Right in time for the hedgehog to show up again, and he owned the bi-plane. No idea why a hedgehog needed a plane, but hey, it's Sega! Wiz: That hedgehog was Sonic, who ended up becoming best friends with Tails, close to brother status. Boomstick: That's so cute! Sonic became best fwiends with him! Wiz: Boomstick, focus! This leads to Tails' abilities. Tails can use his twin tails as helicopter blades to fly, tear through metal, and create small tornados. Boomstick: Not to mention that this player 2 invented the famous Spindash! Wiz: Tails mainly uses his arsenal, starting with the Energy Ball Arm Cannon, which can fire charge shots at enemies. Boomstick: Sounds kinda like the Blue Bomber! Tails also has the Magic Hook, and Magic Glove for his close quarters combat! Wiz: Then, Tails also has the Shield Bot to create a small barrier around Tails. And the Medi Bot, which slowly heals Tails. Boomstick: But, he does get dizzy way to easy! So, he carries the Rhythm Badge, which keeps him balanced. Then he also has the Jet Ankles which increase his flying speed! Wiz: Tails also carries bombs, flash bangs, and remote bombs! Boomstick: So he carries bombs?! FUCK YEAH!! Wiz: But, that doesn't conclude everything about Tails. As his strongest weapons would be the Chaos Emeralds, which transform him into Turbo Tails. Turbo Tails can use Chaos Control, able to slow down time, and he's invincible! But, this only lasts for a few minutes. And he has an I.Q. of 300! Making him surpass the level of genius! Boomstick: Let's not forget that he's fast, as he can spin his tails to go at the speed of sound! Wiz: Tails has also shown strength, as he can drag 10 tons, and kick Sonic forward at lightning fast speeds! Boomstick: Now why would he kick his idol in the ass? That makes no sense! Wiz: It was a special attack, Boomstick. Boomstick: Ooooooohhhhh… What are his weaknesses? He's gotta have weaknesses! Wiz: Tails has a few. He has a deadly fear of lightning, he is naive, and isn't very durable unless in his super form. Boomstick: He sounds like one hell of a sidekick though! Tails: WE'RE GOOD TO GO!! META KNIGHT Wiz: Long ago, an extremely dangerous war was created. Nightmare was trying to take over Dreamland. Meta Knight created an army, and stood up against Nightmare. Boomstick: BUT FAILED! Wiz: Yes. He unfortunately was outnumbered and many of his soldiers died, forcing him to retreat. But then, the Star Warrior Kirby arrived. Meta Knight started training and took care of Kirby. One day, they both defeated Nightmare, and are still protecting Dreamland to this day. Boomstick: SO META KNIGHT IS A DADDY?!?! Wiz: Maybe, but this goes to his abilities. Meta Knight's most iconic means to fighting is his sword, Galaxia. Meta Knight breaks the sound barrier every time he swings this sword, indicating he has a lot of strength. Galaxia is able to fire crescents of flame, extend itself and catch on fire, shoot lasers, release shock waves, and even create small, but powerful tornadoes! Boomstick: But let's not forget his ultimate badass technique, Galaxia Darkness. He covers the area in darkness, and then slashes at the speed of light, which has the potential to one-shot an enemy! Wiz: Meta Knight can fly faster than the Warp Star, meaning he flys faster than light, he can teleport, spin so fast he creates a tornado around himself, and has other means of fighting with his sword. Boomstick: Not to mention this guy is old and experienced as hell! HE'S 2000 YEARS OLD!!! And he still doesn't have arthritis! Wiz: Meta Knight is a war general, making him very smart and strategic in battle. Boomstick: This guy can even dodge lightning EFFORTLESSLY!! He even tanked the explosion of the Halberd, a MASSIVE flying ship! Wiz: But, Meta Knight's biggest weakness is his pride. He wears a mask to be intimidating, and once it breaks, he leaves, embarrassed. Even so, he was shown to finish battles however he can, even if his mask is broken. Boomstick: Sounds like he's one tough ass dad! Meta Knight: COME!! PRE-DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. ''Let's settle this debate '''once and for all.' Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLE!!!! DEATH BATTLE! THE HALBERD ----------------- Meta Knight stood on the deck. Thinking about many past battles he's had, and wondered if they'd end. Suddenly he heard someone run up from behind him. He turned around to see one of his soldiers. "Meta Knight, sir, we've got an intruder!" The soldier said. "That answers my question." Meta Knight said before teleporting away. Meta Knight appeared in the cockpit and looked on the camera, seeing a fox walking down the hall. Meta Knight wasn't too happy, and teleported into the hall, catching Tails off guard. "Who are you? And why are you here?" Meta Knight said before throwing his cape back, revealing his mask and Galaxia. Tails wasn't happy either. "I'm sure you work for Dr. Eggman, as you attacked a village I know not to long ago!" Tails said. "Ugh. Your voice alone gives me a headache. Leave now, unless you prefer to die!" Meta Knight barked, with annoyance in his voice. "I'd prefer to take you down so no one else has to perish!" Tails yelled and got in a fighting stance. "I swear, animals like you must be the dumbest things I've ever encountered." Meta Knight said. "Well, your obviously just scared of me if your stalling this long." Tails said and smirked. Meta Knight was officially pissed, and annoyed. "I'm going to knock that smug look off your face, you rat!" Meta Knight snapped and got into a fighting stance. FIGHT! Tails made the first move, charging up a Spindash. Tails then launched forward, but was countered with a blow from Galaxia. Meta Knight immediately teleported behind Tails, slashing Galaxia across his back, and sending him into the ground, face-first. Tails got up and was immediately hit from behind, about, 20 times in a few seconds, and slashing one final blow, sending Tails crashing through a window. Tails began spinning his tails and flying upwards, and Meta Knight followed. They landed on deck, and the soldiers bolted the scene. Tails created a small tornado with his tails, but Meta Knight created one of his own. It crashed right into into Tails', soon absorbing it. "You cannot match me, give up!" Meta Knight said. "Whatever you say, because your gonna regret fighting me." Tails said as he dodged the tornado. As he did, Meta Knight teleported next to him, once again slashing him, this time in the hip. Tails hit the ground. "Are you sure about that?" Meta Knight asked as he landed. "I'm sure!" Tails yelled and ran at Meta Knight. Tails started rapidly spinning. "Pathetic!" Meta Knight gloated and spun as well, creating a tornado around him. They collided, with Meta Knight actually losing the spin-off. Tails smacked him across the face with his tails, forcing him to stumble back. Meta Knight then teleported behind Tails, and jabed him in the back with Galaxia, and flew upwards. Galaxia then impaled Tails through the back, due to Meta Knight flying so fast. Tails yelped in pain, but had an idea. Soon, Meta Knight threw Tails off of Galaxia, sending him face-first into the Halberd's deck. Meta Knight landed. "Is that all you have?" Meta Knight asked, and kicked Tails right off the Halberd. "Hmph. Come back when your ready to seriously battle." Meta Knight said boldly before turning his back to where Tails had fell, and began to walk away. But, he suddenly seen a flash across the red sky and looked back. He seen Turbo Tails. "Ugh. You seriously don't give up, do you?" Meta Knight said, with annoyance before rolling his eyes. "No. I don't!" Turbo Tails shouted and flew at Meta Knight. To his surprise, was much faster than usual. Meta Knight teleported behind Turbo Tails and slashed him in the back, that being a bad move. It did nothing. "WHAT?!" Meta Knight shouted with confusion. "CHAOS CONTROL!!" Turbo Tails yelled, and time had frozen. Turbo Tails then reeled back his foot, and kicked Meta Knight right in the face, sending him flying. His mask had cracked from the blow. Meta Knight teleported onto the deck, before being teleported to an ocean. The Halberd was about to crash. Meta Knight flew upwards and seen the Helberd blow up. "That's it. I'm I'm pissed!" Meta Knight said. Turbo Tails reappeared a few yards away. But, used up so much energy, returned to normal. Meta Knight flew straight at Tails, and fired several crescents of flame at him. Tails used the Shield Bot, which blocked them. Meta Knight then fired a laser at the bot, destroying it. As he got close, the Magic Hook hit him in the face, breaking his mask. Meta Knight immediately looked away and disappeared. Tails was confused. Had he won? Nope. No he hadn't. Meta Knight teleported right behind Tails and opened his cape, releasing darkness all over the battlefield. "Know my power." Meta Knight said. Tails couldn't see anything and was rather confused. Suddenly, Meta Knight dashed right past Tails, cutting him in half. The light had returned and Meta Knight simply said "Victory, is my destiny." before teleporting away. K.O.! RESULTS Boomstick: HOLY SHIT, THAT WAS BRUTAL!! Wiz: Believe it or not, Meta Knight ENTIRELY outclassed Tails. He was stronger, as his blade slashes alone, break the sound barrier! He was faster, able to break the light barrier, while Tails is only sound status! Meta Knight was more durable, smarter in combat, more experienced, Meta Knight is the definition of Tails' end. Boomstick: Looks like Meta Knight outfoxed the fox! If that makes sense. Wiz: The winner is Meta Knight. Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Metal Mario875 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Kirby vs Sonic themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles